


Кости (Bones)

by unholy_vision



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_vision/pseuds/unholy_vision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шепард улыбается, когда осёдлывает труп, распинает его под собой.</p><p>Shepard saddles this corpse, crucifies it on the bed; and Shepard smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кости (Bones)

— Знаешь, Легион, — говорит Шепард, уперевшись в стенку над изголовьем кровати босыми ступнями и разглядывая их сквозь табачный дым. — Что особенно сильно отличает людей ото всех остальных рас? Безразличие нашего удельного возраста. Мы все дети, слишком недавно овладевшие чудом рук с чуткими пальцами. Мы не знаем, что такое смерть и ответственность. Прекрасный новый мир улыбается нам по-матерински ласково, прощает любой каприз, катает на плечах, дует на рассаженные колени, не знает сна ночами нашего первого гриппозного бреда, поёт колыбельную. Прекрасный новый мир утверждает, будто бы мы — самое важное сокровище. А значит, нам всё можно. Значит, никто не останется в обиде.  
— Таков порядок, — добавляет Шепард, в который раз стряхивая пепел прямо на подушку. — Таков человек.  
Накурено до душной вялой пелены; простыни смяты и выкручены, будто на них занимались любовью как последний раз в жизни; давно ненужная музыка в крохотной стереосистеме снова меняет голос.  
Шепард закрывает глаза, утирает виски от испарины, тянется за бутылкой; запрокидывается на разбитую железную грудь, с интимной нежностью трётся скулой о заплату из куска своего погибшего доспеха.  
— Когда мир дорожит тобой со всей безусловностью, на которую только способен, — продолжает он охрипшим шёпотом. — Единицы учатся дорожить кем-то ещё.  
Бутылочное дно слабо стукает об пол, недобитая сигарета падает в горло, гаснет в вине; неприятно пахнущий дым устремляется наружу.  
Шепард по-змеиному гибко переворачивается на живот; отодвигает в сторону винтовку, что лежит между ними с Легионом с самого начала ночи; ступенчато, осекаясь на каждой черте тела под собой, поднимает угрожающий поволоченный взгляд: так смотрят те из пьяных людей, что через считанные мгновения собираются взяться за нож — или за руки.  
— Меня среди этих единиц нет, — слова ядовито каплют с пьяных пересохших губ; Шепард скорее предупреждает, нежели осведомляет, и скорее диктует, нежели извиняется. — Мне плевать на всё, что не я. Что-то, чего хочется мне: вот и всё, что существует. Смирись и больше никогда не задавай вопросов.  
Шепард улыбается, когда осёдлывает труп, распинает его под собой; когда подбирает пустую тяжёлую голову в обе ладони, когда грубо заламывает её, как любовнику; когда кусает одну из подводящих энерготрубок там, где у человека горло; когда забрасывает безвольные руки себе на плечи; когда обнимает в ответ и крепко-накрепко прижимает к себе, и покачивает, и гладит по затылку.  
— Стоило убедить себя в этом раньше, — смех Шепарда насквозь пропах спиртищем. — Когда ещё была возможность заставить тебя терпеть. Когда ты ещё не бросил меня. Гнида.  
Только и слышно, как поскрипывают механические суставы; как кости и зубы постукивают о броню; как колени шелестят вдоль по чьему-то припеву с намотавшимися на слух словами.  
— Вернись, — просит Шепард, прежде чем умолкнуть на ближайшие несколько часов. — Сделай что-нибудь. Я не верю, что это навсегда.  
Шепард такой горячий, что прекрасный новый мир — весь целиком, и особенно смерть и ответственность — согревается его телом, как живой;  
И Шепард слишком человек, чтобы этому не поверить.


End file.
